Dead Island: Purna's Intro
by monty554
Summary: Before Banoi transformed into a perfect nightmare, Purna's accounts on the night of the hotel party are revealed. Rated M for harsh language.


The memories of last night's party were coming back.

The all-too-familiar song "Who Do You Voodoo" blaring out the speakers. Annoying and loud people getting pissed out of their heads...

Yeah, that was the night when everything_ really_ went to hell...

That's where it all started.

* * *

Of course it didn't settle with me when the CEO of this fancy hotel chain I work for walked up to me on the beach that day. Fat lard nearly spilled my drink when his stomach bumped into my recliner.

"Great. And you're bugging me because?" She trailed off in question, really not in a talkative mood. Then again, when _was_ the last time she ever had a captivating conversation with someone...

He shook his head, like he almost always did when they both shared the pleasure of each other's company.

"Just thought I'd stop by and inform you of my... regretful, yet justified resignment from CEO at the Royal Palm. Of course, with my dedicated years of service put behind me, it would only make sense if a celebration were to be in order..." He giggles excitedly.

"So... I've already planned and announced for an exclusive midnight hotel party extravaganza!" Clasping his hands together, he smiled from ear to ear. Purna groaned.

Wow. What a great excuse for him to interrupt _her_ alone time. She shook her hands half-heartedly, trying to convey that she was clearly not giving a damn.

_Christ, what an ass._

It was obvious in her mind that there were so many other things to do than attend yet another blasted hotel party; what, with all the natives and indigenous tribes occupying half the goddamn island, exotic species never before seen, and beaches like this to relax on and NOT be disturbed, (I should be so lucky...), She'd rather get shot in the face than take part in _that_ loser-fest. Though she had to admit; deep down there was a slight excitement building up. In fact, if she weren't so comfortable in her recliner, she would have sprung up right then and there in front of everyone and started prancing around on the beach.

Aubrey Norris, resigning from his career? Well. It seems her vacation has _officially_ begun. Ignoring his mere existence within a matter of seconds, she quickly went back to reading a magazine. Mai-Tai in hand and already planning out what would her best (and well deserved) holiday vacation, it was just her luck when he spoke those dreadful words.

"Of course though, it would mean the _world_ to me if you perform your duties beside your beloved staff members this evening. Say... 'till 4?"

**Shit.**

* * *

9 hours later...

* * *

Having lost all feeling in her legs, Purna scowled as she glanced at the clock on her phone. 4 more hours until the end of her shift.

Thinking back to the conversation that put her here in the first place, it was a miracle she didn't hurt that son of a bitch who purposely did this just for shits and giggles. Admittedly, it was worth seeing the sight of his face as she threw her drink at him and stormed off across the beach, a few heads turning as she did so.

Beloved my ass...

* * *

Convinced she would not see anything unusual that night, a glance up from the ground proved otherwise when she caught sight of a man waddling up on stage. A bottle of whiskey in hand, he took a long gulp its contents and began to dance along to the music. Only in her eyes was it the worst attempt at even trying to.

Hell, if it weren't for the large crowd in the way, she would have been tempted to pull out her revolver and shoot the idiot then and there. She could just tell from Sam B's glare (whom was trying to win over the public once more with his gig), didn't exactly appreciate this guy's act either.

Contemplating on whether or not to intervene, Sam B beat her to it when he quickly pushed him off the stage, sending the drunk flying off somewhere into the crowd.

Recovering from hysterics, Purna shifted from her usual stance and casually made her way through the crowd towards her target. But before she could reach out for the downed tourist, two women appeared to be already helping the stranger to his feet. Delighted, yet surprised that the guests were being so helpful, she decided to head back to her post. Only, she took a few steps at least until she caught sight of the stranger shoving both of the girls away and yelling at them to get lost.

_Just what I needed._

A quick stride was all but to reach out and grab the stranger by his tacky Hawaiian shirt. Taken aback, the man shook his head profusely, all the while stumbling backwards as she led him away from the loud surroundings of the party.

"Another drunk jerk-off who thinks he's god's gift." She hissed. He tried swatting her away, but Purna clearly knew he was too out of it to fight. A quick glance and a push put him back onto to the ground again. "Stupid git."

* * *

Wiping off a bead of sweat forming between her eyebrows, she suddenly spotted a security guard fitted with the official uniform in front of her.

"Hey."

The guard noticed her voice.

"Ah, Purna. What a pleasant surprise." He said, half turning toward her. "Having fun?"

She knew him from his earlier shifts.

"Oh yeah. Having the time of my life." She replied, rolling her eyes. The guard chuckled in response.

"Anyway, listen: we gotta another one pissed outta' of his head. Mind giving him an escort?" She jerked a thumb over to where the clueless tourist was, still lying face down on the path.

The guard sighed, already worn out from having to carry pretty much half of the guests back to their rooms. She sensed this and decided he needed some cheering up.

"Aww, come on mate. You're not tired of carrying nauseous guests back to their rooms now are you?" She nudged playfully.

It seemed to work; a small grin and a stroll over to the tourist, the guard picked him up and slung an arm over his shoulder.

"Alright. Let's get Mr. Tipsy back to his room."

The man mumbled something back incoherently.

* * *

A few steps away from her post, Purna did a quick glance over her shoulder to reveal an empty bar near the pool.

_A few rounds wouldn't hurt now, would it?_

Guessing that one of the guards would take over her shift, she casually made her way to the tiny cabana and plunked down on one of the bar stools. Soon enough, the barman stopped cleaning the wine glasses once he noticed the lone Australian.

Bending over to place the glass on its rack, he rested his arms on the counter.

"What can I get for you tonight, miss?"

"A Mai Tai, if you don't mind."

"No problem." He replied, turning his back to her.

"Thanks."

Swiveling around in her seat, she found her self in an unfamiliar area. Noticing how much queiter it was than the party blaring away just a couple feet away, she soaked in the laid-back atmosphere; how the palm trees surrounded the patio, giving the illusion of a reclusive hideout for anyone wanting a little peace and quiet. Craning her neck over to the side, she saw the pool surrounding it, suddenly mesmerized by the silvery reflections cast from the lighting.

_This_, she thought, _is paradise_.

* * *

Not too soon after receiving her first drink however, haunting thoughts lurking at the back of her mind came cascading back into her consience. Being sacked from her job, the son of a bitch who she swore had died from that gunshot, but still roams around to this day...

The promise she made to herself from then on was that no matter what, she would continue to make the world a better place. A place without sickos who ruin the lives of others, others who without her would be afraid and helpless.

But her shot wasn't enough.

It all sent her into another plunging spiral of despair.

Washing down her third, fourth, and fifth drink, she quickly became one of them. Another drunk wondering about with no damn sense or guidance; and along with the constant chatter around her, the heavy bass of music too began to slowly drown out.

After a couple of moments staring off into abyss, she randomly decided to get up and walk back to her room.

* * *

Nearly falling into an exotic fish pond along the way, (and bumping into a few people by accident, a few of which made some snide remarks but nonetheless got told to shove it), she finally made it back to the hotel.

Managing to escape the claustrophobic nightmare that is the revolving door, Purna stumbled confusedly into the check-in area. Not sure as to where the lifts were, she waddled up to the front desk and asked the lady there where it was.

Thankfully, one of the receptionists by the name of Xian Mei, was more than happy to help all but thanks to her remarkable skill of translating complete gibberish.

Stepping into the small cramped car, she let out a frustrated sigh as the doors closed. Apart from the sudden yet obvious announcement that stated she was going up, the sudden silence was heaven ss the elevator quietly sent her up to floor 17. She managed to clear her head of any remaining thoughts and finally feel at rest, only just beginning to feel light and woozy as the sleepy trance she was in gently pulled her into sleep.

On the brink of passing out, the loud ding of the elevator bell rang as the car slowed down to a halt at her floor. Silently cursing it for ruining her nap time she shuffled out into the empty hallway, hands fumbling around in her pockets for the key-card.

Keeping her eyes trained on the passing suite numbers as best as she could, her hard work paid off when the number she was looking for, 1706, was just a few steps away. Leaning against the door frame, she wearily lifted up the thin piece of plastic, almost as if it were a dumbbell, and swiped it.

"What the hell...?"

* * *

3 agonizing minutes went by after attempting to get the tiny light to turn green, letting out a growl of annoyance as she finally noticed the black stripe was on the other side.

Slamming the door closed, she lazily stepped in to the air-conditioned room, blindly stumbling over to the mini-fridge and grabbing an absurdly small whiskey bottle inside. Unscrewing the cap, she took a swig and looked around the hotel suite for her _other_ bottle, only ending her mad search for the damn sleeping pills when she found it sitting atop the dresser drawer.

Popping two in her mouth, she washed it down with more booze as she attempted to drag herself over to the end of the bed. A good try, but she never quite made it to the comfortable mattress as the overwhelming sensation of fatigue and drowsiness hit her like a brick wall.

"Bugger it all..." She mumbled before falling flat on her face.

* * *

Excuse the overdose of italics. I'll be cutting down on it soon.


End file.
